Klaine Advent 2015
by maanorchidee
Summary: Guess what, I'm doing the klaineadvent. Only short stuff tho. Unbeta'd, just came up with them on the spot. Oh I just came up with something: due the fact that I'm Broadway trash, I will try to connect every drabble to a song (and I shall try to not only use Hamilton songs I swear). Just trying something out.
1. Anniversary

**Guess what, I'm doing the klaineadvent. Only short stuff tho. Unbeta'd, just came up with them on the spot. The fun thing is that I'm listening to the Rent 10th Anniversary now.**

 **Oh I just came up with something: due the fact that I'm Broadway trash, I will try to connect every drabble to a song (and I shall try to not only use Hamilton songs I swear).**

 **Just trying something out.**

* * *

 **Klaine Advent 2015 Day 1, "Anniversary"**

 _Think of what's great about me and you  
Think of the bullshit we've both been through  
Think of what's past because we can do better!  
We can do better!  
We can do better than that!  
We can do better than that! _

I Can Do Better Than That - The Last Five Years

* * *

"Can you believe it?"

"Can I believe what? That this goddamn cat will tear everything apart? And the other goddamn cat too? Yes, I can believe that."

"Be nice," Blaine says as he scratches Lord Tubbington behind his ears, "The Lord and the Lady are just a bit exhausted. But I didn't mean the fact that we're catsitting Brittany's cats, but the reason behind this. We've been married for one year!"

"Almost."

"Just a couple of more minutes till midnight, and then we will start our one year anniversary," Blaine agrees. He reluctantly lets go of Lord Tubbington and moves closer to Kurt. "We've had a lot of one-year anniversaries. One year since we met."

"One year since we got together," Kurt adds, remembering how the Warblers had all showed up at McKinley to serenade him (much to Sebastian and Rachel's dismay, because Sebastian obviously didn't approve and Rachel was convinced they were going to spy on them).

"One year since we went to our first Broadway show together." Somehow, Blaine wonders if that is worth celebrating, since it ended with both of them sobbing their eyes out.

"One year since we sang Come What May Together for the first time."

"And now, one year since we got married. It's been a hell of a five years, don't you think?"

Kurt wraps his arms around him. "Broke up twice, both dated a rebound of two, even hated each other," he recalls. Blaine pouts in response.

"We never hated each other," he says. "We just occasionally resented each other, but I never hated you."

"I never hated you too."

Just when Kurt's about to lean in for a kiss, Lady Tubbington meows very loudly.

 _"Those freaking cats!"_ Kurt yells, "When are Brittany and Santana back? Someone needs to take those beasts of my hands. Remember when I said I wanted a cat? I take it all back."

"Aw, but they're harmless," Blaine says and just as he says that, Lord Tubbington starts scratching the new, wooden floor.

"Okay, maybe not that harmless," Blaine says before turning to the cats, "No, no, no Lord Tubbs, no- hey! Come back here!"

Kurt groans in agony. How does Brittany manage to live with these cats?

 _How does Santana manage to live with these cats?_

Just when he's about to help his husband chasing the two wild cats, the door slams open and Brittany and Santana are standing in the doorway. The pleading look on Kurt's face must've said enough, because Brittany and santana immediately run after Blaine (well, Santana did first laugh at his face),

After Brittany, Santana, and most importantly, _the cats_ were gone, it was almost midnight. It was time for their one year anniversary.

"Finally! Remind me to never agree on catsitting again," Kurt exclaims, "This will go down on my list of bullshit that has happened in our relation."

"You want to put 'catsitting' next to 'break up'?" Blaine shoots him a glare, " And we should probably stop speaking about our break ups."

"Well, we moved on and we are better than that."


	2. Broadway

**The sound I made when I saw today's word was not human.**

 **Also, it is very tempting to write about Kurt and Blaine going to see Hamilton, but despite the fact that I absolutely love it, other people can do that way better.**

 **So I picked another musical.**

 **Also: I might've broken the 4th wall.**

* * *

 **Klaine Advent 2015 Day 2, "Broadway"**

 _It's  
A  
Musical  
A musical  
And nothing's as amazing as  
A musical  
With song and dance, and sweet romance  
And happy endings happening by happenstance  
Bright lights, stage fights  
And a dazzling chorus  
You wanna be great? Then you gotta create  
A musical_

A Musical - Something Rotten!

* * *

Kurt can't stop blinking. He's basically staring at nothing, and normally, Blaine would find it incredibly amusing and he would kiss him "back to life", but this time Blaine is sitting next to him.

Also blinking.

Then, he coughs and says: "One day, I'm going to be in that show."

They both know it's not possible, cause it closes in January, but both men are in denial. This show will go on forever in their hearts.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm so glad Hamilton was sold out," Kurt says and Blaine hums in agreement, "I mean, I'd love to see it again, but holy shit Blaine. We would've missed this."

"Sometimes musical theatre just..." Blaine trails off.

"It just gets _it_. It adds another layer to the world," Kurt finishes, "And this season..."

"Fun Home won a Tony and it's the first musical written by a woman and it is about a lesbian coming to age," Blaine says, "While discovering her dad is gay too."

"A multiracial hip hop/rap musical about the founding fathers without leaving the women behind," Kurt adds.

"And shows like Hedwig and the Angry Inch and Kinky Boots were in this season. One of them is still running."

"Curious Incident."

"And now this."

It falls silent. Both are amazed by the fact that they are living in New York _now_ from all times. _Look around, look around, what a time to be alive right now._

"I feel better about the original now," Kurt eventually says, "I mean, I will always love it, but Wendla and Melchior's originators just don't do it for me."

"Yes, but Groffsauce is amazing as King George," Blaine defends.

"Some people are better in different roles, like the guy who originated Link in Hairspray- what was his name again. He's doing Finding Neverland now."

"I'm sad that Hedwig closed," Blaine pouts, "I liked all the Broadway Hedwigs, even Michael C. Hall."

"I liked the one after John Cameron Mitchell."

Blaine sighs deeply, "Broadway has never been broader."

And he's right. Whereas some shows will for always be close to their hearts (Rent and Wicked for Kurt, Next to Normal and Hairspray for Blaine), they are always open for new works of art.

And the Deaf West Spring Awakening revival _is_ art, there is no denying. The story in itself is beautiful, but now they added the sign language and they can't look at Spring Awakening before the revival anymore, especially Blaine, since he's fluent in ASL.

Kurt wants to learn it now.

"If this show doesn't win a fucking Tony, then I quit," Blaine eventually mutters, "And does anyone know if Andy Mientus is nominated for anything? Or Austin McKenzie? Or Krysta Rodriguez, Sandra Mae Frank, Daniel Durant... all of them?" He sighs. "Although, I had to say that the girl playing Anna looked familiar."

Kurt, still a bit starstruck, can only nod.

"One day, I'm going to be in that show," Blaine says again, "As either the voice of Moritz or as Hanschen. And you'll be my Ernst."

"One day..."

ONE DAY, Blaine signs with a dreamy look on his face. MORE SHOWS LIKE THIS. TRUE BIZ. Y-E-S!

"Blaine," Kurt says in a high voice- higher than usual. He grabs Blaine's arm and shakes it frantically. "I need to see it again."

Blaine nods in agreement.

"And I need to have a picture of me and Andy Mientus."

Then, Blaine's phone beeps- a WhatsApp message.

elliott

 _[YouTube - WATCH: Spring Awakening Cast Performance: "Touch M-]_ OH GUYS GUYS GUYS #TOUCHMEAGAIN

Kurt's head jerks towards Blaine. Both of them try to get up as soon as possible -they fail- and stumble towards to computer.

They know what they'll be doing for the next couple of hours.

(And when Kurt isn't looking, Blaine signs a quick I LOVE YOU before going back to signing along with the cast).


	3. Competition

**Just FYI, I dunno if I will update FF daily. All gets published on my tumblr first!**

 **Oooooh, I had a lot of different ideas for this one. My initial one was a glee/HP/Carry On crossover, but I wanted to save that one for a possible "magical" or "wizard" prompt, but then I thought.**

 **Why the hell not?**

Klaine Advent 2015 Day 3, "Competition"

 _We're gonna rock it tonight,  
We're gonna jazz it up and have us a ball!  
They're gonna get it tonight;  
The more they turn it on the harder they'll fall! _

Quintet - West Side Story

* * *

 ** _2011_**

Tina walks over from the Ravenclaw table, much to Sam's distress, who thinks that during lunch houses need to be seperated. ("What if she costs us points, Blaine, what if Hufflepuff loses because Tina has an entire scheme against us?")

But Sam remains silent after Blaine shoots him a semi-threatening glare.

"Are you guys ready for today?" Tina asks happily. Santana, who has joined them from the Slytherin table, nods. "No school, witches!" she yells happily as she puts her arms around the blonde Hufflepuff next to Blaine. Brittany just smiles.

"It's a perk, for sure," Puck, from Gryffindor, says. More people from other houses join them, and Sam curses himself and his Hufflepuff friends for having so many friends from other houses.

"What exactly is the difference between wizards and mages?" Rachel asks as she straightens her silver/green tie. She needs to look at her best for the guests.

"The name?" Artie asks, "And apparently mages uses English spells."

"Do they have potions too?"

"Calm down, Potion Master," Quinn tells Blaine, "I heard that there are differences. For example, they don't have magic, but magick. And no Quidditch." Some people groan.

"And technology!"

That intrigues Blaine, As a pureblood wizard, he has never really used Muggle technology, but his Muggleborn and halfblood friends have tried to explain the use of some devices several times.

"I don't understand why we need to have a 'friendly' competition between Hogwarts and Watford," Lauren rolls her eyes.

"Chosen Ones competition? A classical 'which one is better?' competition. Harry Potter or Simon Snow?"

"Best headmaster? McGonnagall or Dumbie versus the Mage or, uh, what was her name again?" "Natasha Grimm-Pitch."

"You-Know-Who or the Insidious Humdrum?"

"To improve relations between school," Tina answers and sighs, "It's really not that interesting. I just want to know more about Mages."

Blaine has to agree. Whereas wizards and witches are amazing, he wants to know why Mages are different from them. He can't wait for the students of Watford School of Magicks to arrive.

And he doesn't have to wait long.

"Look!" a Slytherin girl yells loudly. She points to a flock of giant birds in the air. All the Hogwarts students rush outside to get a better view. On the back of those birds are students.

Blaine knows they're all seventh years, but according to Mage's law, you're of age at eighteen. Basically, he and those Mages are equal.

As the birds land, Blaine realises one group of people are younger.

A boy with curly blond hair gets off, holding the hand of a girl with goldblonde long har.. A chubby girl with dark skin and red-ish hair joins them,

Simon Snow.

And the others must be Agathe Wellbelove and Penelope Bunce. The Mage. the headmaster of Watford, must've taken them with them to show off. The 30 year old Harry Potter didn't come back for the occasion, but no one's surprised.

But while everyone's attention goes to the 14 - _14!_ \- year old Simon Snow, Blaine's attention goes to another boy. He's wearing a green Watford blazer, grey pants, a red jumper and a red tie. In contrast to some others, he isn't wearing a boater.

He and a group of Watford students don't seem that excited to see Simon Snow get all that attention- and they aren't the only ones. Except for Snow, Wellbelove and Bunce, everyone immediately tries to contact Hogwarts students.

Rachel lifts her chin and steps forward to a group of Watford girls. "Hello!" she says loudly, "My name is Rachel Barbra Berry, prefect from Slytherin house." The Watford girl is a bit taken aback, but then starts a conversation with Rachel.

More of Blaine's friends follow suit.

He can see Sam and Artie talking to a group of girls. Sam is doing impressions.

Quinn, Brittany and Santana approach a group of Watford boys, who are clearly pleased to see them.

Artie, Mercedes and Mike are talking about Muggle technology ("Muggle? Oh, we just call them the Normals!") with some boys and girls.

And Blaine...

Blaine's a bit lost.

He's watching the Watford boy who caught his eyes earlier. He's in the mids of a conversation with the Ravenclaw prefect.

Until-

The Ravenclaw prefect excuses himself and the boy sees Blaine standing. He smiles and moves forward. "Well hello there," he says, "You look awfully lonely."

"Hi," Blaine says and _oh god-_

He ungracefully extends his hand. "M-My name is Blaine."

"Kurt."

* * *

 **Notes: coming to think of it, I could've put Blaine in Watford and have his Dalton friends join him, but oh. Also, despite the fact that I didn't name their houses, not all of them are Hufflepuffs!**


	4. Day

**Okay, this will be a very, very short one (a really short one) because a) I have absolutely no idea what to do with this prompt. I tried continuing my Hogwarts!Blaine/Watford!Kurt drabble. I tried putting it in the Talkative verse. I tried... I dunno. I tried a lot.**

 **b) It's not that late, but I gotta get up early so I basically have 20 more minutes left and I'm jitterish because of AVSR!**

* * *

 **Klaine Advent 2015 Day 4, "Day"**

 _For just another day, for another stolen hour  
When the world will feel my power and obey  
It's just another day  
Feeling like I'll live forever  
Feeling like this feeling never goes away  
For just another day. _

Just Another Day - Next to Normal

* * *

They wake up.

They have breakfast,

They dress up and kiss each other goodbye. Kurt goes to the dance classes of Hell at NYADA. Blaine almost misses the bus to NYU.

Kurt has a shift at the Spotlight Diner with Rachel. Blaine and Elliott stop by after class to present them the newest verse of "Glitter Rock Vampire, pt 2".

They go home to their new apartment and celebrate the fact that they have place for themselves. Also, the place has walls and an actual door.

Kurt helps Blaine with his homework for his extra, non-musical related minors. Blaine shows Kurt how to do a certain dance move for his dance class.

They trash-talk Smash together.

They cook dinner.

They have dinner.

They have time for themselves.

They get ready for bed.

They sleep.

Some might say that nothing special happens anymore. Some might say that marriage has made them one of those boring, domestic couples.

But every day they spend together is special to them.


	5. Escape

**THIS IS MY 100,000TH POST ON TUMBLR PEOPLE!**

 **Well, guess who's back. You need Competition (Day 3) for this one.**

* * *

 **Klaine Advent 2015 Day 5, "Escape"**

 _Now look how alive we are  
It's too late to turn the clock back  
It's too late for all of that  
It's too late to beg forgiveness  
Let's face what we're lookin' at _

Too Late To Turn Back Now - Bonnie & Clyde

* * *

 ** _Still 2011_**

The World of Mages scares Blaine. Blaine has heard of the wars going on, but hearing students from Watford speak about it, is cruel.

Blaine knows there's been war too. Despite the fact that he's utterly boring, class always pays attention to Professor Binns when he's discussing the First and the Second Wizarding War.

But that ended ages ago, when Blaine was still a child. Now, the infamous Harry Potter is more busy with his wife Ginny and his three kids than saving the wizarding world. Simon Snow is only fourteen, but then again- Harry had already beaten You Know Who several times by then.

The Gryffindors are proud of the fact that he was one of them.

The Slytherins still come up with theories about Potter getting into their house instead.

The Ravenclaws tend to over-analyse those theories and appreciate both the truth and the theories.

The Hufflepuffs wish their schoolmates good luck with a possible debate.

But Watford doesn't have Houses, and they're still at war. People are saying that the Mage didn't bring Snow and his friends to show off, but to keep an eye on them.

The Watford students agree- including Kurt.

"Wait, what exactly are you doing?" Kurt asks as he hands Blaine a jar of balls of green tea leaves. Blaine single-handedly drops a couple od those balls in his cauldron.

"Brewing," he answers, "I'm known for my potions, but most of them are based on different kind of tea leaves. Professor Trelawney often provides those leaves. "Now, could you hand me the small, brown ones? Earl Grey!"

 _" **Up, up and away!** " _Kurt spells the green tea leaves away, and Blaine can't help but watch. Magick is interesting, and it's nothing like magic. Whereas Blaine would've used _ascendio_ by pointing his wand up in the air, Kurt uses a spell and a bracelet.

Yes, magick is weird.

But then again, Kurt thinks magic is weird. ("Why does everyone use wands?" "Those spells are hardly pronouncable!") Also, the thought of peace is unsettling for him. Peace is the ideal, but every Mage knows that in order to accomplish that, people must die.

Wizards aren't affected by the Insidious Humdrum, cause he -it?- causes damage to magickal creatures, not to magical, but a lot of older wizards and witches still remember the constant state of panic. He Who Must Not Be Named basically caused the same panic.

People like Professor Longbottom are the living proof of that. Everyone in Herboloy pretends not to notice it when Professor Longbottom clearly flinches when someone accidentally talks about a touchy subject.

Kurt has explained the concept of Dead Spots to Blaine, and it's terrifying. "You feel like sufficating," he told him, "You can't breathe anymore. Everything that feels alive gets sucked away. I don't know how wizards and witches work, but for Mages, it's horrible. Magick is supposed to be around you, so when it's gone, Mages go batshit insane."

"They sound an awfully lot like Dementors."

Kurt nodded. He knows about Dementors, because apparently, Watford has provided its students with information about magical creatures too.

"It's the worst," he continues, "I've been in one once. It's terrifying- there is no escape."

Their sad, private moment gets interrupted by Blaine's cauldron boiling. "I'm sorry," Blaine says while measuring the other ingredients, "It must really suck."

"Well, my dad and I manage," Kurt just shrugs it off, "You can't stop living because of it. And anyway, we have Simon Snow."

There's so much hope in his voice. Blaine wonders if this Simon Snow knows how much he means to these people.

"Oh, and then there is an upcoming civil war between the Coven with the Mage and the Old Families like the Pitches..."

Gosh, will Kurt ever have some peace?

 **TBC?**


	6. Fan

**Random thing with Kurt living in the loft with the Unholy Trinity, because I can. Bit inspired by the Symphony Verse.**

* * *

 **Klaine Advent 2015 Day 6, "Fan"**

 _Live in living color (live in living color)  
Something special's up tonight  
Yes I'm live in living color  
Life ain't lived in black and white _

Live In Living Color - Catch Me If You Can

* * *

Working in a coffee shop is horrible.

That's why Kurt isn't working in one. He's good at the Spotlight Diner with Santana, but Brittany and Quinn were too stubborn to listen. Actually, only Quinn was the stubborn one. Brittany just liked the logo of the coffee shop, since it displayed a couple of cats.

But the job is shitty, the coffee is gross and their bagels are disgusting.

"They pay good," Quinn says in her defense, "And sometimes there's good music." And she's right about the latter. Every Saturday, they have an open mic. Not everyone can sing, but there's this one group.

They call themselves B-Flat, Well-Yeah and D-One. All the names are ridiculous. B-Flat plays the guitar and sings, Well-Yeah plays the drums, D-One plays the drums. They are quite impressive.

It's only their second time playing in the coffee shop, but Kurt's already sitting in the front row. B-Flat starts singing a song he's never heard of (original song?) and Kurt can't help but swoon.

The trio doesn't have a band name, but they don't need one.

And so Kurt's life continues, but every Saturday, he's in the shitty coffee shop, sitting on the front row.

And things are changing around him. Kurt slowly starts to learn the lyrics to the songs, and the trio obviously has found a certain set they keep on playing. Sometimes, they do surprise the audience.

But that's one thing. Another thing is that people have joined Kurt on the front row. The trio starts getting fans, but Kurt can proudly say that he's the first one, no matter what Kitty Wilde says.

One day, his boss Günther calls Kurt and Santana to work on a Saturday evening, and they relucantly agree. They need the paycheck. Whereas Santana's just pissed she can't be around Brittany, who has Saturday evenings off, Kurt is sad to know that he misses the trio.

Work is long and exhausting, and when they get back to the loft, Kurt's not into Quinn's 'huge news'. He tells her to go away so that he can sleep.

The next morning, Quinn is eager to tell him.

"... and he totally missed you!" she exclaims and gestures wildly, "B-Flat kept looking at your usual seat, until this Jane Hayward girl took your spot. Then, he kept on looking at the door. He was totally hoping you'd come in."

"Yes, but if he's so eager to see him, why doesn't he just talk to him?" Santana is always the spoil sport. "Maybe he can't speak," Brittany suggests.

Kurt tries to hide his shame. He always runs away after the set, because he doesn't want to talk to B-Flat. What if he makes a fool out of himself?

He continues the day, but the thought keeps lingering in his head.

And then he sees them.

The trio.

B-Flat is handing Well-Yeah a cup of coffee and D-One splits a cookie. Kurt is frozen. Should he talk to them? A part of him really wants to, because they need the recognition they deserve and maybe B-Flat will talk back. On the other hand, what is he supposed to tell them?

He takes a deep breath and plays the song _Courage_ in his head, before stepping to the trio.

"Hey," he greets them warmly. B-Flat is the first to notice, and his eyes widen.

Maybe Quinn was right.

Well-Yeah notices too, and takes over. "Hello!" he says happily.

"Uh, I just wanted to tell you that I listen to your music every Saturday, and that you're amazing," Kurt rambles. D-One chuckles. "Why thank you, uh..." "Kurt," Kurt supplies.

"Why thank you, Kurt," D-One smiles. Well-Yeah tries to elbow B-Flat subtly, but instead, it looks like he almost crashes his ribs.

"Ouch!" B-Flat yells at his friend, "Was that necessary, Wes?"

"I'm sorry, Blaine," Well-Yeah -Wes- says and rolls his eyes, "It's not polite to leave Kurt hanging. Tell him you're grateful." But B-Flat, or Blaine, just blushes.

So Kurt starts. "I love your voice. Did you write Courage? I love that song!"

Blaine just nods. He's a bit shy.

Wes elbows him again. "Uh, yes, thank you," Blaine says quietly, "I, uh... I know you yeah. You always stop by, and, uh..." He trails off.

"OH MY GOD I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" they hear. D-One has his hands in the air, and a frustrated look on his face. "THE SECOND-HAND EMBARRASEMENT. JUST TELL HIM YOU LOVE HIM ALREADY, B!"

"David!" both Wes and Blaine yell. Blaine's face flushes red again, and he obviously tries to avoid Kurt's gaze.

"We will leave you now, _right Wes_?" David says sternly. Wes just shrugs. "Good luck, B," he says as he follows his grinning friend.

Blaine flips them off.

"Uh... so you like Courage?" he eventually says, and Kurt can see he's proud of himself for looking at Kurt.

"Yes, it's my favourite number. You three should leave that trashy coffee shop behind and find a record deal," Kurt says, and then mentally hits himself for possibly overstepping.

"Well, they pay," Blaine shrugs, "But you're right, it's a shitty place." Then he takes a deep breath and looks around. Kurt follows his gaze and sees Wes and David motioning to him to go on.

"Ah, to hell with it!" Blaine eventually says, "You're right! The coffee is shit, so do you want to grab a cup with me at a better place?"

Kurt doesn't have to think twice.

"I sure do."

* * *

Blaine loves telling the story of how he first met his husband. Wes and David just let him, because otherwise Blaine will have a mini tantrum. It's not their first interview on television, but Blaine keeps insisting on telling the story.

Especially when Kurt's in the audience.

Blaine, Wes and David has gotten a lot of fans over the past six years, but Kurt will always be the first one.

And Kurt wouldn't want it any other way.


	7. Guide

**Woooh, I'm going to continue my Hogwarts!Blaine/Watford!Kurt thingy here. You need Competition (Day 3) and Escape (Day 5) for this one.**

 **I originally planned on writing about one of our boys having a guide dog, but I don't know enough about them, so...**

* * *

 **Klaine Advent 2015 Day 7, "Guide"**

 _Evening star shines brightly, God makes life anew  
Tomorrow is a latter day, and I am here for you  
_ _I am here for you, too  
_ _We are here, for us_

I Am Here For You - Book of Mormon

* * *

 ** _Still 2011_**

Kurt Hummel likes Hogwarts.

It's nothing like Watford, and its headmistress is present at the school, opposed to the Mage.

The competition isn't that bad. It's just a couple of students showing off their spells. Kurt's favourite is still ' **Have a break, hake a Kit-Kat'** or ' **U can't touch this'**. The so-called pureblood wizards don't know the song, so Watford students have been using it to prank them.

Not that Kurt would ever prank Blaine.

Despite the fact that Blaine is very busy with dropping random things in that cauldron, he's listening actively. He even asks questions now and then about the wars.

Officially, there's only one war: the one versus the Humdrum, but everyone knows about the upcoming civil war.

" _Scourgify_!" Blaine says as he finishes brewing. It must've been a cleaning spell, because everything is neat. Blaine asks Kurt to hand him a flask.

"What exactly did you just make?" Kurt asks. Blaine shrugs. "I always try stuff out," he answers as he fills the flask, "I will have to inspect it with the help of Professor Slughorn. He likes me." He drops the flask in his satchel. "Although I must admit that I'd love to make Felix Felicis, but that's a very difficult one. It's liquid luck."

"Simon Snow might need that when he faces the Humdrum," Kurt says, "Oh, and ** _Clean as a whistle_**!" Blaine seems thankful. He quickly scribbles down a note for Professor Slughorn, using a quill (which Kurt thinks it's weird. Why can't they just use a pen?) before leaving.

"Your spells are fascinating," he tells Kurt. Blaine then guides Kurt to the Great Hall. Hogwarts is huge (even bigger than Watford) and very complicated (even more worse that Watford). The staircases keep moving. It doesn't bother Blaine at all, but Kurt yelps every time the staircase decides to go the other way.

"How do you ever find your way around here?" Blaine then explains the concept of special maps of the castle, created by George Weasley for his joke shop. "But after a while, you get the hang of it!"

"I am lucky enough to have a guide," Kurt mutters.

At the Great Hall, Blaine leaves him. He mumbles something about a sport that sounds a lot like 'Kwidditsch'. Kurt regrets that he didn't persuade his friends from Watford to join him.

Kurt awkwardly sits down with the other Watford students and watches the Watford football team demonstrate a few tricks. He wonders if his stepbrother is around. Finn's magic, just like his mom. Kurt's dad is magick. Kurt knows Finn goes to Hogwarts, but he hasn't seen him yet.

Then, out of nowhere, a flock of people on brooms enter the Great Hall. Wearing a red and gold outfit, Finn's on one of them. After Finn flies a smiling Blaine. He's wearing yellow and black.

"The sport of wizards and witches," a woman, known as Madam Hooch yells loudly, and all the Hogwarts students start applauding.

This is even better than football.

Miss Possibelf is in awe. The Mage doesn't look up, but then again, he never does.

* * *

Blaine introduces him to his friends (and he tries introducing him to Finn, but Finn and Kurt just laugh it off). He's so at ease with them. They keep asking about his potions. Blaine keeps talking to this girl about theatre, and Kurt happily joins them.

Kurt knows his teachers expect him to hang out with the other Watford students, but Blaine's group of friends is very inviting.

The day passes quickly. The Watford students sleep in the Great Hall. Everyone's buzzing with excitement, but they're also ready to go back to London.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt can see Snow, Bunce and Wellbelove whisper to each other. The three of them are always together. They're probably plotting.

They wake up early, cause the castle needs the Great Hall for breakfast. All houses are devided, and Kurt decides to join Blaine at the Hufflepuff one.

Really, why do they need houses?

The food here is magic. Or, Kurt thinks it is. Hogwarts is more luxurious thatn Watford. Back in Watford, students need to help cleaning and cooking. Here, food is provided from god knows where.

"Crowley, this food is delicious," he says.

Afterwards, the Watford students are ready to leave. The Mage has used **A little bird told me** to inform the Coven that they're returning. He hands his stuff to Miss Possibelf.

Then he hears a whisper.

"Kurt," Blaine whispers. Kurt turns around and Blaine walks away. Kurt assumes he wants him to follow Blaine.

"Blaine,," he rushes as after, "Where are we-"

"It's been a pleasure hanging out with you," Blaine cuts him off, "It's been nice being your guide, but before you go, I must show you one thing." And it's a long trip. Kurt thinks they're on the top floor.

They arrive at a corridor, and Blaine starts pacing. Kurt's about to ask him what he's doing when a door arrives. Blaine gestures to Kurt to go in and-

Holy shit.

It feels like the room was especially for him. "Do you like it?" Blaine asks.

"What is this place?"

And so, Blaine explains. Kurt can't believe it. He knows that there are a lot of hidden places at Watford, but they all mean nothing compared to this.

"We have at least two more hours before you have to leave, so I thought you'd like to hang around," Blaine suggests.

And Kurt wants that.

The two of them have the time of their lives.

Just before Kurt has to leave, Blaine hands him a small flask with purple liquid in it. "Uh, I heard that Simon Snow tends to... blow up," he mumbles as he pushes the flask in Kurt's hands, "So I made you this. It's Fire Protection Potion."

Kurt doesn't know what to say. He can hear people calling all Watford students, telling them it's time to leave. But Kurt doesn't want to.

How can he go back to Watford without Blaine to guide him?


	8. Hope

**First off, I want to congratulate my cousin on her birthday. She will never see this (I hope), but still I'd like to point it out.**

 **Second, I started writing this prompt before I even knew the word, cause "Hope" was just obvious.**

 **So, who's ready for Kurt's return to Watford? You need Day 3, 5 and 7 for this.**

* * *

 **Klaine Advent 2015 Day 8, "Hope** "

 _There's only yes  
Only tonight  
We must let go  
To know what is right  
No other course  
No other way  
No day but today_

No Day But Today - Rent

* * *

 ** _Still 2011_**

Living in the World of Mages is pretty hopeless. There's war and a threat of a second war the entire time. The only way you can get free is by fleeing. But by doing that, you will lose a lot, so you will still feel powerless.

His dad agrees with Dr. Bunce. It's very sad that the mages of Kurt's generation have never known the World of Mages when there was still peace. Kurt was born in that time of peace, but he can't remember it. He can only remember the upcoming news on Dead Spots and the Insidious Humdrum.

His dad might be a Normal car engineer, but he's also on the Coven, and he's working his ass off.

And now Kurt has tasted the freedom in the magical world. He's more used to magic than his friends, because his dad has married a witch, but Kurt's at Watford most of the time, and during summer, Carole limits her use of magic so Finn won't be jealous.

Although, Finn is seventeen now. Kurt never understood why young wizards and witches aren't allowed to use magic.

He'll be able to live in a world with magic, but he just won't be able to use it. It kind of terrifies him. What happens if a Dead Spot appears? What will Kurt and his dad do? What will Finn and Carole do? Do Kurt and his dad just have to leave?

Kurt has considered leaving. He's heard of families that moved to America, for example. Kurt doesn't know.

When they arrive at Watford, everyone greets them warmly. "So, how was it?" Kurt hears. He turns around and smiles when he sees his two best friends.

"You two are assholes," Kurt says, "You could've gone with me." Sally rolls her eyes. "You didn't answer the question," Carlos points out.

"Oh, it was great. Blaine showed me all the secret passages of the castle," Kurt says, and Sally immediately interrupts him.

"Excuse you, who?"

So Kurt tells them. Carlos smirks the entire time, and Sally just pretends she isn't about to yell from happiness.

They both share a knowing look.

Kurt sighs deeply. "Guys..."

"Oh, come on, let us have some fun too!" Sally squeals loudly. Carlos blocks his ears. "Who needs to know about the adventures of Simon Snow at Hogwarts when you can hear about the adventures of Kurt Hummel and a certain Blaine, uh..."

"Anderson."

"Yes, him!"

Kurt sighs again. He doesn't want to hear it.

"Kurt, listen to Sal," Carlos interrupts Kurt's misery, "We both know you're the pessimist, and we also know that a man doesn't have to fix anything, but maybe you need someone -besides us- in your life. We know you think the World of Mages is shit, but maybe you need some hope."

"Hope in love, for example," Sally adds.

They awkwardly shuffle away. They're Kurt's friends, so they know when he needs the time to think, and Kurt really needs it now. He knows they're right about him being pessimistic, but he's been pessimistic for years.

Ever since his mum died in that fire.

That's the main reason Kurt loves Blaine's present so much. He knows the potion's supposed for when Simon Snow... _goes off_ , or anything, but Kurt needs it more than anyone.

Not that Kurt would ever consider getting too close to fire anyway, but he knows that as long as he has Blaine's potion, he won't be as afraid as before.

And just then, an owl appears. She drops a letter in front of Kurt, before flying away. Did someone use **'A little bird told me'** for him?

But then...

 _Guess who this is :D?_

And for the first time in a while, Kurt smiles. Sure, he has smiled a lot during his time at Hogwarts, especially when they were in the Room of Requirements, but when was the last time a smile spread over his face in the World of Mages?

Blaine really gives him some kind of hope in this hopeless World of Mages.

* * *

 **Like I said, maybe I should've put Blaine at Watford, because then I would've been able to use the Warblers. I don't like Sally and Carlos. Ah shit.**

 **Also, I was planning on saving my Rent song for another drabble, but man... this song yells hope to me.**


	9. Indecent

**I laughed so hard when I saw today's prompt. Gotta say it'll be another short one, though.**

* * *

 **Klaine Advent 2015 Day 9, "Indecent"**

 _So I say no to status quo  
Who wants to be like the rest  
And deny the best that I'm meant for  
I will show the status quo  
Who wants to be normal  
I'll never conform  
I will be content to resent the status quo _

Status Quo - Starship

* * *

"Stupidest thing you've done, okay? Mine, uh... Left New York to go on that stupid yoga retreat. Now you! One... two... three... GO!" Elliott dares all of them.

"Crush on Blaine," Rachel grins.

"Threw up on my guidance counselor's shoes," Kurt says.

"Had public sex in a museum." Everyone turns to Santana. "What?" she asks, "It might've been a bit stupid, but I regret nothing. I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

"Feel like I forced Brittany into a fake marriage," Sam says with a questioning look on his face.

"Was a horrible diva in my senior year," Mercedes admits.

"Let those robot legs break," Artie says bitterly.

"Gave Lady Tubbington Lord Tubbington's poop for dinner," Brittany adds.

"Sung in theme parks," Dani sighs deeply.

"Hey, me too!" Blaine yells happily, and the two of them high-five. The others groan. "So, that is the stupidest thing you've done?" Elliott asks him.

Blaine blushes. He takes a sip of his coffee before answering: "No, the stupidest thing I've done is serenading a retail worker with an inaproppriate sex sung originally sung by a sexist douchebag. And by doing that, I got him fired."

Everyone's gaping at him. Both Kurt and Blaine wince at the memory. "Wow, and you're telling me that having sex in a museum during a school trip was indecent," Santana seems amused.

"Yeah, tell us more!" Dani moves closer. Blaine hides his face in the crook of Kurt's neck out of embarrasement. "I shouldn't have brought it up oh god..."

"Well, if you're not going to tell, Kurt will!" Rachel says.

"Will not!" Kurt protests, "Who do you think I am?"

"Aw, but I wanna know!" Brittany whines- she actually whines. It's very adorable. But both Kurt and Blaine flat-out refuse.

Out of nowhere, a grin appears on Mercedes's face. "Well, if you're not going to tell..."

* * *

"... and then he jumped on the table!" Wes exclaims loudly. He's waving around with his gavel to add extra effect.

Both Kurt and Blaine groan in agony.

* * *

 **Note: I hope the Klaine fic community shall forgive me for using a Starkid/Darren Criss song.**


	10. Jumble

**This is the first time I was actively waiting for the prompt. I was in school and the bell rings at 13:05. Fuck that, I waited for the prompt. When I saw it I ran after Lloyd and yelled: "JUMBLE? WHAT THE FUCK IS JUMBLE?"**

 **Then later at school sport, I had to play with 5 other people. And I thought: is there any way I can turn this into the jumble prompt?**

 **Apparently, I can.**

 **Only downside is that it's more gen than Klaine, but let's go with it.**

* * *

 **Klaine Advent 2015 Day 10, "Jumble"**

 _Hello twelve  
Hello thirteen  
Hello love  
Changes all  
Down below  
Up above  
Time to doubt  
To break out  
It's a mess  
Its a mess  
Time to grow, time to go  
Adolesce  
Adolesce _

Hello Twelve, Hello Thirteen, Hello Love - A Chorus Line

* * *

"I don't think it's supposed to be like this."

"Oh, shut up Anderson and have some fun!" Santana yells happily, "We're definitely gonna beat those guys. On the internet, they recommend four people should play!"

"They meant four people on the field," Kurt sighs, "Two on this side of the net, two on the other. Not four vs four! We're with eight people on one tennis field!"

"Yes, the four of us are going to beat those fuckers!" Santana stands into position, "You serve, Gilbert!"

"I don't know if this is safe," Dani says anxiously from the other side of the net. Brittany, who's on Kurt's side too, nods. She puts down her baby blue tennis racket and sits down. "I don't want to hit someone."

"Guys, where are we waiting for?" Sam shouts. He's standing with Mercedes behind Dani and Elliott. "Sam, have you ever played this before?" Mercedes asks him, "because Kurt is right, we're not supposed to be with eight."

"Please play already, it is getting boring," Artie sighs. He's obviously not playing, but he has to keep an eye on the scores. Rachel is forbidden to play after she hit Elliott with her racket, and she's sitting next to Artie on the ground with her arms crossed and with a frown on her face.

Without warning, Santana retrieves a tennis ball out of one of her pockets in her tennis skirt and serves. Brittany immediately jumps up and stands in position too. Elliott, who got thrown off guard, quickly plays back.

The game is on.

"But...but..." Kurt trails off. It's no use. So instead of complaining, he sighs deeply and joins Blaine, who is already playing.

"EAT MY ASS, WHITE!" Santana yells as the tennis ball hits her racket. "Already did that!" Dani yells back. Brittany, the athletic one she is, smashes the ball to the other side. Both Mercedes and Elliott dive (Sam doesn't, since he has no idea how to play tennis) for the ball, but they miss. Brittany cheers loudly and Santana wraps her arms around her.

"Outta way!" Blaine yells as he serves. Just when Sam plays back, Artie throws another ball into the game.

"Artie, no!" Rachel yells, outraged.

"Artie, fuck yes!" Santana and Blaine yell.

"Fuck the rules!" Artie shouts as he tears his paper with the scores in parts.

And before they know it, eight people are playing with four tennis balls. On the side-line, Artie and Rachel (who has calmed down) are dancing and singing.

Well... they are "playing."

Kurt has hidden his head behind his racket out of protection.

Brittany has taken one of the balls and is playing with herself in the side-line. You can hear her count: "...Seventy-two, seventy-three, seventy-four..."

Sam is just running around, not knowing what to do. He misses every ball aimed at him.

Santana and Dani are basically duelling. They are friends, and Dani's new girlfriend is amazing, but on the field they're almost killing each other.

Blaine and Mercedes are the only one's actually playing, and Elliott tries to join their game, but he is too slow.

It's a mess.

* * *

"That was fun," Blaine says when they get back to their apartment.

"That was disasterous," Kurt corrects him, "It was a jumble of people not knowing what the was going on. There's a reason we needed to rush Sam to the clinic after Artie ran into him with his wheelchair. Artie wasn't even supposed to be on the field."

"But it was fun?"

"But it was fun."

* * *

 **Note: oh man, I used a song from a musical I haven't see yet... I wasn't planning on doing that.**


	11. Kink

**Why.**

 **Anyway, this is a short one, because this prompt is just... uh. This was a perfect time to use a Kinky Boots song, but instead, I wasted used my Fun Home song.**

 **This story takes place in canon end season 3. I assume around 3x15 - 3x20. Uh, it's lightly crack?**

* * *

 **Klaine Advent 2015 Day 11, "Kink"**

 _Telephone wire,  
Run and run,  
Telephone wire.  
Sundown on the creek,  
Partly frozen, partly flowing.  
Must be windy, trees are bending.  
Junction 50 field needs mowing.  
Feels like the car is glowing. _

Telephone Wire - Fun Home

* * *

Both Kurt and Blaine resent the fact that the glee club has named them 'the odd couple', because really, they're not that weird.

But at times like this, they have to admit that they are very weird.

They do things in the bedroom that other couples don't do. "I got it!" Kurt yells. He doesn't mind yelling, since no one's home.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Blaine mumbles.

"You suggested it," Kurt points out. Then, he hides behind the blankets. He quickly grabs the binoculars Rachel lent him (because she needs a night of sleep, not another night of stalking Finn) and he keeps a close watch on Blaine.

Blaine is on the other side of the room. Kurt's got to admit that Blaine's blanket fort is way better than his, but Blaine doesn't has to know. Stupid Blaine. He has the pillows.

"I know you're watching me," Blaine shouts from his side, "No cheating, Kurt!"

Kurt pouts, but puts away the binoculars. "I'm tired of speaking so loudly, can't we do it already?" Instead of binoculars, he's now holding two different things. He still can't believe they spent a free Saturday on making these things.

With a tin can telephone in his left hand and a speaking tube in his right, it's time. "Earplugs in!" They both have one earplug for their left ears. Right ears are for tin can telephones.

Now, the only way they'll be able to communicate will be through their 'devices'. "Can you hear me?" Kurt speak through his speaking tube.

There's no reaction.

"Blaine?"

Still nothing.

"Blaine, sweetie, can you hear me or not?"

Nothing.

He allows himself to peek, and he sees that Blaine is speaking through is tube too. Weird.

* * *

Now, from Blaine's point of view, it is very frustrating.

"Earplugs in!" Kurt had said. Not much later, Blaine got his first message.

"Can you hear me?"

"Yes!" Blaine says excitedly. It works!

"Blaine?"

"Yeah? Kurt, I'm here, hi!"

But then: "Blaine, sweetie, can you hear me or not?"

"Yes, yes, I can hear you. Kurt, why are you still asking me this?"

"Blaine?"

"Kurt?"

"Blaine, I see you're speaking to me," Blaine immediately looks up, and it's true. Kurt's watching him. "but I can't hear you."

But then Blaine sees it. There's this huge kink in their telephone wire.

 _As shit._


	12. Legend

**Oh maaaaaan, so many story ideas for this one. I eventually went with this one. It's written in dairy POV and from the eyes of an OC. Of course, there's only one song that fits this words.**

 **Mention of past character death.**

 **Also, reminder that it might take a couple of days to update on FF or S &C or AO3, so I suggest my tumblr for updates.**

* * *

 **Klaine Advent 2015 Day 12, "Legend"**

 _Will they tell your story? (Time)  
Who lives, who dies, who tells your story? (Time)  
Will they tell your story? (Time)  
Who lives, who dies—  
Who tells your story?_

Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story - Hamilton.

* * *

Going through her parents' attic is a lousy thing to do. Yes, she knows she has promised pa to help them sort out all of dad's stuff. Ever since dad died, pa's health is going down too. People keep on telling her that her pa can't live without his (late) husband, and that he'll die from heartache.

It's both a sad and a comforting thought.

But yet, the daughter of Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson believes in it. Her pa's ready to go, so one of the last things she can do for him is helping him go through dad's memories.

Isabel is helping her, and she's the one to find dad's old dairy.

"Look at this!" she says loudly.

Together, they read.

* * *

 _December 12th 2015_

 _Dear dairy,_

 _I did it. I'm still jitterish, but it finally happened! I'm on Broadway! As a swing, but still. The fact that I'm a swing isn't that bad- gotta start somewhere, right? Also, now I can stay in school. Sam and Elliott'll have my head if I drop out of NYU, and Sam isn't even in college!_

 _Despite that, I'm still very happy. One of the other swings had his Broadway debut yesterday, I'm still waiting for mine, but it'll come._

 _I can use my time for other things too- even if it includes watching Kurt Hummel playing lead. Just like me, he's new on Broadway, but I can tell you. He will be a Broadway legend._

 _And I will be one too, and hopefully, next to him._

 _Yes, I might be too hopeful, but there is something about Kurt Hummel that makes me fall for him. It's not like the last couple of guys I liked, this is real._

 _But this will be our debut -and it'll be so good, it'll outbeat Hamilton!- and it is a great start for both of us._

 _I don't want to come off as a douche à la "you need to go out with me I'll stalk you if necessary", but I basically have it all planned out. Between Kurt and I, I mean. There's only one flaw in the plan: I need to talk to him. I'm afraid I'll make a fool out of myself, dairy._

 _I've expressed my concerns to Elliott, but he just laughed it off. He thinks it's endearing that I have a crush on my co-star (sort of co-star?), but it's not a crush._

 _I am hopelessly in love with Kurt Hummel._

 _And I've planned out my life with him._

 _And I've never spoken to him, despite the fact that we've both been in this production for a while now. Guess that's the downside from being a swing. I don't have strong connections with the entire cast, only the other swings._

 _But one day, we'll be a Broadway legend together._

 _My old dream came true: I am on Broadway (as a swing, but whatever). My new one: Kurt Hummel._

 _Am I a fool?_

 _x B._

* * *

"Well, his dream did come true," Isabel points out to her friend. She nods. Her dads were the Broadway powercouple for years.

Of course, new, young talent has replaced them, but their legacy will live on, and as their daughter, she'll make sure it will continue living on.

* * *

 **Note: I've chosen to write Klaine's daughter unnamed, despite the fact that I gave her a name years ago. But I can get that people strongly dislike the name, hell, even I sometimes regret picking the name "Rachel", since I'm not a fan of Hummelberry/Blainchel/Klainchel. But I've grown attachted to my Rachel, so woops, I'm not changing Rachel Elizabeth Addelaide Hummel-Anderson (it's a mouthful).**

 **By the way, Isabel is Brittana's daughter. She also has a sibling Charlie.**


	13. Moon

**"Ohhh, the moon, that is my name! And I know the perfect song for it! Rent's Over Th-" [remembers I've used my Rent song] "-motherfu-"**

 **Anyway, I wasn't into a Werewolf!AU (if you like those, I'd advise the Wax verse). So I had no idea what I was doing and boom.. I suddenly have a Doctor Who crossover.**

 **I have a standard Klaine/dw crossover idea in which Klaine are companions to 10 and 11, between Donna and the Ponds (and there's a lot more oh god). Here's a lil drabble of Klaine and 11 (and yet, spoilers for series 8, because wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey).**

* * *

 **Klaine Advent 2015 Day 13, "Moon"**

 _I imagine.. I imagine..  
When you're driving through the moonlight on a highway when through the moonlight to a dance you are breathless with a wild anticipation of adventure and excitement and romance  
Then at last you see the towers of the palace silouetted on the sky above the park and below them is a row of lighted windows like a lovely diamond necklace in the dark_

When You're Driving Through the Moonlight - R&H's Cinderella

* * *

"The moon's an egg."

"Excuse me?" Blaine asks. The Doctor just repeats the statement. "The moon's an egg."

"Have you ever been to the moon, Doctor?" Kurt asks. "Oh, several times!" the Doctor answered happily. He pulls a lever and the TARDIS takes off. Kurt and Blaine are used to it now.

In a way.

Not really.

Not.

"I've been on the moon quite some times, I also went to see the moon landing with Martha a couple of times," the Doctor continues, "I've been with her on the moon too."

"And you're taking us to the moon now? A moon that apparently is an egg," Blaine's never been to the moon. That might sound like an obvious thing, but not to Blaine. Not to the life Blaine's leading (with Kurt).

"Yes, because there's much to see on the moon!" the Doctor exclaims, "I've taken a lot of people with me to the moon, but don't think it's not special! The moon's pretty peaceful, unless people use it for bad stuff. For example, did you know that Sarah's son Luke used the moon to destroy the earth? Oh wait- that was Luke under influence of Mr. Smith."

Kurt and Blaine have no idea what he's talking about, but he does that often.

"Human colonisation of the moon starts in a couple of years anyway- you humans never learn." Kurt and Blaine sigh deeply. The last thing they need is mankind taking over new area that isn't theirs, but what can they do. "Or has it already started? Human timelines aren't parallel to mine."

"But anyway, if you thought Paris was the city of love, wait till you see this one!" the Doctor says, clearly excited, "I once took Rose- I mean, I went there a long time ago."

Kurt quickly pulls the Doctor out of his misery. "Alrida, let's do this then!"

Blaine nods towards the Doctor, and they both fix their bowties. "Mine is neater!" the Doctor says proudly. "Might be, but mine's more beautiful," Blaine points towards his double checked bowtie. The Doctor just grumbles.

"Geronimo!"


	14. Number

**A musical song about numbers... jeez. I had absolutely no inspiration, so I went with this one. I'm going completely against my "no Starkid rule", but to hell with it.**

 **Looks like I will end up with some unused musicals after all.**

 **Anyway, I wrote Little Numbers fanfiction?**

* * *

 **Klaine Advent 2015 Day 14, "Number"**

 _I gotta pick it up  
'Cause my life is calling  
Me on the other line_

 _It's time to start over_  
 _And today is like_  
 _The first day of the year_

 _So get that chip off my shoulder_  
 _'Cause its weighing me down_  
 _And keeping you right here_

Ready to Go - Me and my Dick

* * *

 **Sat (1:02pm)**  
Are you back in the city yet?

(1:05)  
Almost, why?

(1:06)  
I need to tell you something.  
(1:06)  
Wait! Is Rachel reading along?  
(1:08)  
Wes?

(1:12)  
Not anymore.  
(1:13)  
So, tell me. Why are you in desperate need of my assistance?

(1:15)  
I bought a ring.

(1:16)  
?  
(1:17)  
?  
(1:18)  
?  
(1:18)  
IS THIS WHAT I THINK I'M THINKING?  
(1:20)  
BLAINE?  
(1:23)  
BLAINE!  
(1:25)  
YOU CANNOT LEAVE ME RIGHT NOW.

* * *

(1:28)  
 **Can you please answer Wes's texts?**  
(1:29)  
 **He doesn't want to tell me what's going on.**  
(1:30)  
 **Blaine, I'm scared.**  
(1:31)  
 **Do I need to text Kurt?**  
(1:33)  
 **Blaine?**

* * *

(1:34)  
YES, I AM HERE.  
(1:35)  
Sorry, Kurt just walked in. He's gone now. And yes, Wesley. It is what you think you're thinking.  
(1:35)  
I hope.  
(1:35)  
What are you thinking?

(1:36)  
That you're going to ask your man to marry you.

(1:37)  
Then you're correct.

(1:38)  
!  
(1:43)  
Okay, so, I convinced Rachel to take Kurt out for a shopping spree the minute we are back in New York. I expect you at out apartment in 20 minutes.

* * *

(3:45pm)  
 _Please save me from Rachel._

(3:50)  
But she missed you :)!

(4:00)  
 _Uuuugh._

* * *

(8:02)  
Thanks man.

(8:05)  
Anytime.

* * *

 **Mon (3:17pm)**  
You're quiet.

(3:17)  
 _You're sitting next to me. Why are we texting?_

(3:17)  
You're the one texting back.  
(3:18)  
And it's out thing, remember?

(3:19)  
 _Our beautiful *thing*._

(3:19)  
Exactly!  
(3:20)  
Keep that in mind!

* * *

(3:40)  
 _What's Blaine planning?_

(3:41)  
New number, whos dis?

(3:43)  
 _WES!_

* * *

(4:00)  
He's onto you.  
(4:01)  
Better do it fast.

(4:05)  
 **Wrong number.**

(4:06)  
OH SHIT.

* * *

 **Wed (10:05am)**  
Tomorrow!

(10:06)  
Rachel and I wish you the best of luck.  
(10:07)  
Still sorry I accidentally let it slip.

* * *

(11:05pm)  
I can't sleep.

(11:06)  
 **I'd love to send you the audiobook of Go The Fok To Sleep.**

(11:07)  
Thanks.

* * *

(11:30)  
 _I can hear you texting!_  
(11:30)  
 _Come back!_

* * *

 **Thurs (2:33pm)**  
Hey, would you mind meeting me at 4 instead of 3? A dog just threw up on me (no, really) and I have to make a detour.

(2:35)  
 _Blaine, what?_

(2:36)  
Oh, woops! Wrong question!  
(2:36)  
I meant to ask you something else!

(2:37)  
 _Blaine?_

(2:39)  
I meant to ask:  
(2:39)  
Will you marry me?  
(2:30)  
You yelling "YES!" was a beautiful thing.


	15. Ocean

**Man, let's use Hami- oh.**

* * *

 **Klaine Advent 2015 Day 15, "Ocean"**

 _I know we've Come So Far  
But we've Got So Far To Go  
I know the road seems long  
But it won't be long 'till it's time to go  
So, most days we'll take it fast  
And some nights we'll take it slow  
I know we've Come So Far  
But baby, baby  
We've Got So Far To Go_

Come So Far - Hairspray

* * *

 **someonetocrowdyouwithlove**

GONNA WATCH HAMILTON TODAY WITH MY FRIEND

 _#excited #hamilton #life is lovely i love my friend we suffered though the lottery but ham4ham is always worth it #lb life_

* * *

 **forabeatofadrum asked**

kURT! Why didn't you tell me!?

 **someonetocrowdyouwithlove answered**

Didn't want to make you feel jealous. Guess I did now, didn't I?

 _#ask box time #forabeatofadrum_

* * *

Blaine sits back in his chair. He's a bit envious. Of course, he wants to go to Hamilton too, but it happens to be on the other side of the globe. He respects the fact that there are no bootlegs, but it still stings.

He wants to answer, but app is horrible- which is no surprise. He checks the time. 20:47, which means it must be 14:47 in New York. In a couple of hours, Blaine's internet friend Kurt will see Lin-Manuel Miranda.

He is very jealous.

He's very jealous of Kurt, because he's going to see the show he wants to see so desperately.

He's more jealous of his friend (Rachel? Santana? Mercedes? Who?), because they get to spend time with Kurt.

Yes, Blaine knows it's cliché, but he fell in love on the internet.

And he hates every minute of it.

* * *

 **someonetocrowdyouwithlove**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

 **someonetocrowdyouwithlove**

BLAINE COME AND HELP ME I AM STILL SOBBING

 **someonetocrowdyouwithlove**

WHO LIVES WHO DIES WHO TELLS YOUR STORY MY ASS THIS IS TOO MUCH

 **someonetocrowdyouwithlove**

IM NOT EVEN TAGGING WHAT HAS HAMILTON REDUCED ME TOO?

* * *

He knows Blaine is asleep- or he should be. It's almost midnight in New York, and he's six hours behind Blaine. He knows that Blaine used to live in New York too, but then he moved to Italy. He's been there for two years now, and in 2016, it'll be his third and his last.

He never actually told Kurt why he left New York, he's only told him that he sometimes regrets it. He loves Italy, but he misses the busy Big Apple. Especially now, since 2015 is such a good Broadway season.

Blaine.

They met a over a year ago. Blaine was lonely in Italy (back then, he was still new to the country), and Kurt liked his posts. They started talking about their mutual love for show choir and fashion, and here they are.

And he might be in love with him.

Might be.

* * *

 **forabeatofadrum asked**

go to sleep kurt it must be midniht

 **someonetocrowdyouwithlove answered**

Excuse you, why are you up early?

* * *

They might be an ocean apart, but they will meet. Both of them are sure of that. Maybe already in 2016, or maybe they'll have to wait a little bit longer till Blaine's back in the states. In the same city. The idea is amazing.

* * *

 **someonetocrowdyouwithlove**

Someone please tell forabeatofadrum to go the fuck to sleep.

[gothefoktosleep picture]

 _#forabeatofadrum #see this you've reduced me to using this shitty picture_

 **forabeatofadrum**

SAYS YOU!

 _#_ _someonetocrowdyouwithlove #replies #in care you're wondering its almost midnight for him_

* * *

They will get there one day. They still have so far to go, but they will definitely be there.


	16. Passion

**This time, the song doesn't really fit the prompt, but the story. You'll see why. It's another part of the Hogwarts!Blaine/Watford!Kurt thingy that it's going on.**

* * *

 **Klaine Advent 2015 Day 16, "Passion"**

 _And still I dream he'll come to me  
That we will live the years together  
But there are dreams that cannot be  
And there are storms that cannot weater _

I Dreamed A Dream - Les Miserables

* * *

 ** _2012_**

Before the war, Kurt had never considered New York. Yet, here he is.

After Kurt graduated a couple of weeks ago, he fled the country with his brother. The war was still going on, and after Kurt had tasted freedom, he wanted it. The Insidious Humdrum hasn't attacked America (yet), so they're safe (for now). Finn didn't have to flee per se, because there's peace in the magical word, but he didn't want Kurt to be alone.

And his girlfriend Rachel moved to New York too. Kurt isn't that fond of Rachel. Sure, they have things in common, but she's too loud for his liking.

Their parents are still in the UK. Burt is part of the Coven, and he didn't think it'd be appropriate for him to flee. He has a job to do. So does Carole. She works at a place called St. Mungos- or something. It's something magical.

He doesn't miss England that much, especially when he hears all the bad news. Sally and Carlos decided to stay, and Kurt hasn't heard from them in a while. Yet, he refuses to worry.

They aren't the only ones who haven't contacted him in a while. Blaine hasn't written either. He graduated a year after Finn (Finn has been done for a year by now, since Hogwarts only has seven years) and according to Finn, Blaine moved to Wales to become one of those Kwidditsch players.

Finn said he made it to the Welsh National Kwidditsch team as a "chaser".

Ah well... everyone has their own passions.

Maybe it wasn't supposed to work out. Kurt feels a bit foolish for hoping that it would work. The fact that his dad married a magical person, doesn't mean Kurt can marry one too (now that he can do it legally). Maybe he should stick with magickal people, or maybe with Normals.

Who else will want a mage like Kurt.

He misses Blaine. He knows he hasn't heard of him for months now, and he knows that he hasn't contacted him either, but yet he misses him. They drifted apart.

He didn't even know Blaine moved to Wales. Blaine probably doesn't even know that Kurt left the UK.

He regrets the fact that he let this slide every day.

You can't say that Kurt is lonely. He's attending a Normal university (the Coven can forge Normal documents for you if you want to go to a Normal college) and he's met a couple of people to hang out with.

And even though he isn't thrilled to see her, he can talk to Rachel about his interests.

He has discovered his true passion at NYU, though. He likes graphic design a lot. He's always been creative. Finn often tells him he'd be a Ravenclaw. Kurt doesn't know what to think of that, because he has no idea what it means.

He doesn't know what to do with it yet, but his dad is sure he'll figure it out and his dad is usually right.

"Yo Kurt!" Finn yells from the other side of their living room, "Rach and I are going to Vertic Alley to buy a new robe for Rachel. You 'kay?"

"I 'kay," Kurt yells back, eyes still fixed on the screen of his laptop. He has to design something for class.

But he has no inspiration. He fumbles with his bracelet, but he quickly stops himself. He can't use magick, it'll be cheating. He can't even cast a **Hurry up** without feeling bad.

He decides to leave the apartment.

* * *

Which was a bad idea. It's November and the Christmas spee has started. Every place is crowded and the tourist don't make it easier.

Then his coffee was cold (really?) and it was too public to cast a **Some like it hot**.

His day can't get worse.

There's only one more place he can go. It's a magickal graphic design shop, hidden for Normals. Kurt studies Normal graphic design, but he can appreciate the beauty of magick art.

The people who work there know him ("Kurt, the British mage, welcome!"). He never stays for too long. He never buys anything either (remember: he does Normal design), but he likes the place.

He enters the little shop, ready to greet the employee of the day (mostly Diane or Robbie) when he sees a new person behind the counter.

And he can't believe it.

Leaning against the counter, waving aimlessly with his wand, is Blaine.

It feels like someone just casted a **April showers** on Kurt's entire day.


	17. Question

**I assume a lot of people are writing the "Excuse me, hi, can I ask you a question? I'm new here" line. I shall continue my Hogwarts!Blaine/Watford!Kurt verse instead.**

* * *

 **Klaine Advent 2015 Day 17, "Question"**

 _How to  
How to  
How to succeed_

How To Succeed - How To Succeed In Business Without Really Trying

* * *

 _ **Still 2012**_

Kurt only wants to ask him one question.

But then Robbie enters the shop. "Kurt, the British mage!" he says excitedly, "Good to see you!" Blaine turns around- and drops his wand.

Robbie picks it up and hands it back to Blaine. "Blaine, this is the British one I've been talking about." When he sees the confused look on Kurt's face, he explains: "He's just started working here, and his accent made it very obvious that he's from England. So I told him that every now and then, an Englishman stops by. That's you! Kurt, this is..."

"Blaine, I know."

Blaine blushes.

"Oh, have you guys met before?" Robbie asks, looking pleased. Then he calls out: "Diane, come on in! Apparently our two Brits know each other!" "Brits? Really?" Blaine shoots him a glare. Diane comes running in.

And Kurt can't believe it.

Blaine Anderson is here, in New York, in a shop hidden for Normals. Blaine obviously isn't Normal, but he isn't magickal either. Why is he working in a magickal graphic design shop in New York?

"Weren't you in Wales?" Kurt asks. It's not the question he planned on asking ("What are you doing here?"), but it's close enough.

It's like Blaine casts a **Stay cool** on himself- or the magical equivalent of it. He takes a deep breath and looks at Kurt.

"I wasn't? Who told you that?" Blaine asks, "I've never been to Wales."

Kurt needs to talk to Finn about this.

"Oh, I heard someone saying you moved there for this Kwidditsch thing you wizards have," Kurt tries to wave it away.

"Puck seriously kept on spreading that rumour?" Blaine mutters, "I told him, I played Quidditch for a while, but not on that level and not in Wales."

Diane and Robbie shuffle away. They get that Kurt and Blaine haven't spoken in a long time.

After they're gone, Kurt asks the question. Blaine takes his time to answer. "Uh... I moved here a couple of weeks ago, because my brother lives here. He's shooting a Muggle, or No-Maj, movie. The producers are completely in awe every time Cooper 'does something extraordinary', because they don't know he's a wizard. He was in LA for a while, but now he's here and I am too."

* * *

 _Actually I stalked Rachel after a year of no contact._

 _Actually, Rachel told me you were moving to New York with your brother._

 _Actually, I persuaded my brother to take that movie because I knew it'd film in New York._

 _Actually, I'm a creep and I love you and I'm sorry for stalking you, because it's kind of a gross thing to do._

But Blaine remains silent.

* * *

It's awkward.

They were never a thing, but they both know that it could've happened. They both know that at one point they were both crushing on each other. They never told each other, but they just know.

"Why a magickal shop, though? You aren't magick."

"Why are you in a graphic design shop?"

They both spoke at the same time. Blaine gestures to Kurt to go first.

"I study Normal graphic design at NYU, but I still love the magick graphic design. Again, why a magickal shop?"

"I... like it here."

* * *

 _After you left, I got into magick. I can't do it, because I'm magic, but I really like it._

 _Yes, I'm creepy, oh god._

He can never tell Kurt.

* * *

"This is weird," Kurt eventually says. Blaine hums in agreement and looks ashamed. Kurt has no idea why, but he has the feeling Blaine's not telling him something.

But they haven't spoken in a year, so Kurt doesn't expect Blaine to tell him his life story. "Wait, where do you live?" He hopes Blaine doesn't look too much into it. He simply wants to know where he lives. New York isn't small, but maybe they live nearby.

Then again, Kurt and Finn live in Bushwick. Blaine's brother is a Normal/Muggle/'whatever word he was using' movie star.

"Next door, actually," he nods to the right. Basically, he nods to a wall, but Kurt gets it. He lives in the building next to the shop. "My brother wanted a penthouse, but I told him not to. Mostly because I didn't want people on different floors to hear my cauldrons."

"You still make potions?"

And Blaine finally smiles. "How about I show you?"


	18. Regret

**My parents have their 23rd wedding anniversary today! Also, thank you vreniii for picking out the song. I was doubting between this one and Whispering from Spring Awakening.**

 **I guess this is the end of the Hogwarts!Blaine/Watford!Kurt thing.**

* * *

 **Klaine Advent 2015 Day 18, "Regret"**

 _Last time I saw you  
We had just split in two.  
You were looking at me.  
I was looking at you.  
You had a way so familiar,  
But I could not recognize,  
Cause you had blood on your face;  
I had blood in my eyes.  
But I could swear by your expression  
That the pain down in your soul  
Was the same as the one down in mine. _

Origin of Love - Hedwig and the Angry Inch

* * *

 _ **Still 2012**_

Blaine opens the door. The place isn't cheap, despite the fact that it looks like no one has lived in it for ages, but that's the perks of being rich. Inside, it looks just like a Muggle house. Or should he call it No-Maj? He's so used to saying Muggle, he doesn't know if he can do that. Cooper has been living in the States for years, so he uses the term No-Maj.

There's only a lack of technology, but they've been adapting. Cooper has taught him how to use a mobile phone and a laptop for this wifi thing, and Blaine loves the so-called television. He can't wait till someone introduces technology to the wizarding world.

But then you upstairs, you can notice something is different. Cooper's room is very Muggle-ish, but Blaine...

The first thing you see is...

"A tent?" Kurt seems amused.

"Yeah, my mum gave it to me as a present a couple of years ago, and I've been using it ever since. It's a cheap one, but I like it." He gestures for Kurt to climb in it, but Kurt only backs away. "Is there a reason you want the two of us in that thing?" he asks.

Blaine looks at him with a confused look on his face, but then burst out laughing. "Oh, I guess mages don't have magical tents! Really?" Kurt furrows his brow, so Blaine just goes in and tells Kurt to follow him. " _Lumos maxima_ ," Blaine makes sure there's light.

"Blaine!"

"Trust me, you'll love it!"

And fortunately, Kurt follows him. When he sees that it's bigger on the inside, he gasps loudly. "Blaine, it's like a bloody TARDIS in here!"

Blaine has no idea what a TARDIS is. "Uh, thanks?"

There are a couple of rooms in the tent, but he mostly uses the part he calls the kitchen area. Shelves with flasks and bottles with ingredients are everywhere. There's a stack of books on the floor. One cauldron contains a potion Blaine's still creating. It's very noisy.

"So that's the boiling noise I heard."

"Ah well, there is this spell called _mufflatio_ , but the Ministry is very strict when it comes to Prince-spells," Blaine shrugs. He looks behind and he sees Kurt taking in the entire place. From the inside, it really looks like a tent, but over the years Blaine has decorated the place with wizarding and Muggle things.

And Blaine uses his time to look at Kurt. He knows they're both the blame for the fact that they let contact slide, and he regrets that. But what is he supposed to do now? He came all this way. Sure, he didn't expect Kurt to enter the shop, but he can't deny that he came to New York to see him.

Come to think about it, he could've asked Rachel for his number too, but Blaine and cell phones aren't friends. What else was he supposed to do? Send Kurt an owl? Can owls cross the ocean? He couldn't send Kurt a message through a Patronus, because mages don't use Patronuses.

Maybe he should kiss him. But would he want that?

Blaine wants it.

* * *

The tent is amazing. Kurt can add that on the "MAGICAL THINGS THAT AMAZE ME" list, together with moving pictures, wandlore and Kwidditsch.

The tent isn't that stylish, but it is cozy. There are moving Kwidditsch posters and posters of magical bands on the walls.

He keeps on looking around, because he knows Blaine is watching him. He tries not to blush, and he has feeling that for the first time in his life, he succeeds. He didn't even have to spell a **Keep it together** on himself. It isn't awkward anymore. They're both in a way at ease.

But Kurt is tired of this thing they have going on. They haven't seen each other in a year. They only spent a couple of days together at Hogwarts, but the connection was still there when they wrote each other letters. Hence, the connection is still here and they keep on dancing around the subject they need to discuss.

And all the other things they need to discuss. They haven't talked in so long. It felt like they were waiting for the right time to act.

And Kurt is done waiting.

It might be too soon, or too inappropriate, but he steps towards Blaine and just kisses him.

In the beginning, Blaine doesn't react, but then he kisses back.

When they pull away, they're both smiling. Blaine looks away and blushes. "Wow, I didn't expect that to happen so soon."

"Too soon?" Kurt asks worriedly.

But Blaine shakes his head. "No, a year too late!"

And they both start laughing. Blaine picks up his wand. " _Accio_ map!" A map flies towards them, so Kurt assumes it is a summoning spell (charm?). Blaine unfolds it and studies it with a serious look on his face.

"So, there is this cute new restaurant on the west side of Vertic Alley and I've always wanted to go there..." He trails off, but Kurt gets the hint. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yeah?" Blaine grins sheepishly, "I mean, if that kiss was any indication, I think the two of us will see each other a lot more after today."

"No regrets?"

"Just love."

Kurt lowers the map and takes Blaine's hand. " So I assume that is a yes?"

Kurt throws his arms around Blaine and kisses him again. "Yes, wizard's god, yes!" And together, they walk away. Blaine lifts his wand again, smiles at Kurt, and then says: " _Nox._ "


	19. Shift

**Time for some random Puckurt friendship?**

* * *

 **Klaine Advent 2015 Day 19, "Shift"**

 _I may be facing the impossible,  
I may be chasing after miracles.  
And there may be the steepest mountain to overcome.  
But this is step one._

Step One - Kinky Boots

* * *

Kurt Hummel and Noah Puckerman are nothing alike. That is probably why they're best friends. Okay, that is not entirely true. They both signed up for glee club for different reasons and the fact that they were both part of the New Directions didn't make them friends. But when Puck found Kurt crying in his car one day after the jocks mistreated him again, Puck vowed to protect him.

At school, many people didn't know. Sure, Puck openly threathed every douchebag that even tried to hurt Kurt, but to many, it wasn't more than that. The glee club knew different. They knew how they were always together outside of school. Most suspected they were plotting to kill Dave Karofsky, but there's never been proof.

They could always rely on each other. So when one year after graduation, Kurt found Puck outside his apartment after his LA pool cleaning business dream crashed, he took him in without hesitation.

Also, he needed someone to pay the rent with him.

And to everyone's surprise, Puck came to love New York, especially the nightclubs. The only thing he didn't like was his job. The preferred cleaning pools over working in a diner, but they pay well. He has to endure horrible singing waitresses, but so be it.

But then there is this one waiter.

Blaine Anderson is new, and he got the job after Günther heard him play piano. Puck is quite envious of the guy, because he spends more time doing that than actually serving tables, but he's good.

And Puck knows he is the guy Kurt needs. Kurt keeps on insisting that he is happily single, but that Bruce boyfriend pillow shows that he needs someone to hold him. Romantically. Puck is still Kurt's bro.

Kurt never worked on the days Blaine Anderson was working/playing, but Puck saw him almost every other day. Over the span of three weeks, Puck makes it his mission to get to know Blaine. Basically, the only thing he needs to know is if he's gay, single, and ready to mingle.

So when he overhears Blaine telling a girl that hit on him that he's not playing for her team, Puck dances. A couple of days later, one of their co-workers asks if Blaine is seeing someone, and Blaine grumbles and shakes his head.

Step one of Puck's "let Kurt woo Blaine" plan is done.

* * *

Step two is making sure they meet. Kurt avoids the diner when he's not working there, so that's a bit difficult.

But when Puck meets a chick, he has an idea (it wasn't his plan to meet someone, but he isn't complaining).

" _Pleaaase_ ," Puck begs his friend.

"No Noah. I'm busy enough," Kurt mutters, "the Winter Showcase is approaching. I am trying to get a spot."

"You've been practising for days. Fuck, even I know the words to _Being Alive_ by now! You sound great and you need a break!"

"A break means taking over your shift on Wednesday at the Diner?" Kurt snorts, "What a break!"

"Please, dude, Louisana is totally worth it!" Puck continues.

"You say that about every girl you meet, it's getting boring. Tell me something new."

"I'll make you my nana's infamous chili _and_ I'll buy you Vogue for a year!" Puck says. Kurt remains silent and Puck can see he's considering it. Kurt can't say no to nana Puckerman's chili and Vogue.

"...deal."

Puck throws his arms in the air and then hugs Kurt. "Fuck yeah, happy early Hannukah to me!"

* * *

In the end, it didn't work out with Louisana. After two disatrous dates, she met a girl at Columbia and that was that. Completely bummed, Puck went home, but when he saw Kurt and Blaine making out on their couch, it was so worth it.


	20. Time

**YEEEEEEES! I wanted to write this for a while, and I almost wrote this for Shift, but then I thought: "What if the prompt for t is time?" So I spent the last 24 hours hoping it'd be time.**

 **Well... YAAAAASSS.**

 **The fic is part of the Doctor Who/Klaine crossover. This time, they're travelling with 10. The fic is inspired by a text post. When you read it, you might recognize it.**

* * *

 **Klaine Advent 2015 Day 20, "Time"**

 _I believe  
There is love in Heaven  
I believe  
All will be forgiven_

I Believe - Spring Awakening

* * *

"Do you have a wish, any wish?" The Doctor says as he pulls a couple of levers, "Meeting people? How about that?"

"Be careful what you wish for," Blaine sing-songs.

"Hey now, what is that supposed to mean?" The Doctor asks.

"It means that we already know of the laws of time," Blaine tells him, "You explained to us the concept of fixed points in time, or a rewritten timeline. I just want to be prepared. Right, Kurt?" But Kurt has gotten awfully quiet. "Kurt, love?"

"Actually," Kurt says quietly, "there is someone I'd like to meet."

"Amazing!" The Doctor says enthausiastically.

"I do have a question, though," Kurt says before the Doctor can ask him who he wants to see, "Is it possible to take someone with you to the future- not to let them stay there!" He quickly adds when the Doctor shakes his head. "Just to, for example, show people what they've accomplished. Show them their legacies."

Blaine is looking at Kurt expectantly.

"Who?" is all the Doctor says.

"Well, I remember that four years ago- I mean, from the 2019 point of view- something happened in New York..."

* * *

 _ **November 8th 1854**_

She knows her time is up. Her six remaining children know it too. New York knows it.

She asked to be left alone, so people let her. Elizabeth Hamilton has grown weak. She's almost a hunderd years old and she's ready to die. Alexander has waited fifty years for her.

Phillip is waiting for her.

Angelica and Margarita are waiting for her.

She looks outside. Surely, she can't stand for too long without growing tired, but she wants to see her city before she goes. She has done so much in the past fifty years.

She only prays the legacy she's created will live on.

A strong wind blows through the room. She's about to call for someone to close the window when she notices the windows are already closed.

Out of nowhere, something appears in the room. Something blue. She steps back and let the _thing_ materialise. Eliza knows she should call out, but her curiosity wins.

A blue wooden box has appeared. It contains a door and to Eliza's surprise, it opens.

A man with brown hair, wearing a blue suit and glasses, smiles at her. "Madam Hamilton, you look even more beautiful than expected." Eliza notices he's English, but he doesn't seem hostile. Also, Eliza doesn't have the power to fight anymore.

"You seem to know me," she says to the stranger instead.

"Ah yes, I have met your husband a long time ago," the man tells her. Eliza thinks that's odd, because it must've been over fifty years ago. The man doesn't look older than thirty. "He has written about me, you know? You must've come across it."

He steps out of his box and goes to the stack of writings Alex has left her years ago. Eliza tries to protest, but it is no use. "Aha!" the man retrieves one of the papers out of the stack and hands it to her. Eliza looks over it and remembers it. She has gone through Alex's writings several time in the past fifty years, even when it got harder to read them. There were always some she didn't understand. This is one of them.

"Unfortunately, photography hasn't been invented yet, otherwise I would've made sure he included a photo of us."

"Doctor!" they hear a voice coming from the wooden box. Another man appears. When he spots Eliza, his eyes widen. "Miss Elizabeth Schuyler," he sounds flabbergasted. He steps out of the box, and Eliza can't help but cringe when she sees the clothing he's wearing. He takes a bow and says: "It is an absolute please to meet you."

And to Eliza's surprise, yet another man appears. He is just as shocked as the previous one to see her. "Elizabeth Schuyler-Hamilton, it's an honour." His voice is remarkably high for a man.

"Excuse me, gentlemen," Eliza says, "I have seen a lot of things in my long live, but I've never seen such an unsuitable attire." She gestures to the clothing the three men are wearing.

"Madam, we're merely here to give you an offer," the Englishman hold out his hand. Eliza doesn't take it. "And you're strangers to me," she says, "Give me one reason to accept whatever offer you're giving me."

The Englishman is lost for words.

"Then I request you to leave this place immediately."

"Eliza- may I call you Eliza?" Eliza turns around to face the man with the high voice and nods. "Okay, well my name is Kurt, and Blaine and I" he motions to the other American, "are from the future." The way the breath of the Englishman hitches makes clear that Kurt wasn't supposed to say that.

"Kurt, honey…" Eliza doesn't know what's more interesting. The fact that he seems incredibly worried, or the fact that he called another man honey.

"From 2019, to be more exact," Kurt continues, ignoring the mumbles of protests from the other men.

The Englishman sighs deeply. "Just do it, Kurt, just do it. I don't care anymore." He leans against the wooden box and waits.

"Why should I believe you?" Eliza asks apprehensively. This time, Kurt is the one who's lost for words. But then the Englishman snaps his fingers and the door of the wooden box opens. "Miss Hamilton, I think you should go inside." Eliza is torn. She really wants to know what is going on, and the thought of 2019 is… overwhelming. But it sounds impossible.

In the end, her curiosity once again wins. She steps inside the box and…

She immediately gets out. "That is impossible," she gasps. She walks around the box, but it doesn't seem bigger on the outside. "It's bigger on the inside!"

The Englishman and Blaine high-five. "Do you believe us now?" the latter asks.

"What on earth is this thing?"

The Englishman leans away from the box. "It's called a TARDIS," he says, "It can travel in time. I'm the Doctor, and together with my friends Kurt and Blaine I travel around."

"Impossible…" Eliza says again.

" _Impossible for a plain yellow pumpkin to become a golden carria-_ ". "Not now, Blaine."

Now Kurt holds out his hand. "Madam Schuyler-Hamilton?" he looks at her expectantly.

And she takes it.

* * *

"Where are we?" Eliza asks when she exists the box. She's feeling a bit sick after the ride. She is wait too old to travel by carriage, so travelling by magic flying box was a bit much.

"New York, 2015," the Doctor says, "but we're inside the Richard Rodgers theatre."

"A theatre? How marvellous! Are we going to see a play?"

"Actually a musical," Blaine says, "September 2015! About a month ago, a musical opened on Broadway in this theatre and it changed musical theatre forever."

"Promising," Eliza says, delighted, "What is it about?"

Kurt takes Blaine's hand and the Doctor tries to take Eliza's, but Eliza doesn't like being touched by people she barely knows. And she is very distracted by the fact that Kurt and Blaine are holding hands the way Alex used to hold her hand.

"Let's just say it is about someone who will go down in history forever," Kurt says, "and the one who made sure that legacy lived on."

* * *

 _Who lives, who dies, who tells your story._

And the woman playing Eliza looks at the audience and gasps.

 _Who lives, who dies, who tells your story._

By the time the entire cast takes their final bow, Eliza is crying openly. They're sitting in the back, so no one notices an old woman in an old-looking dress crying. Eliza doesn't understand why some of the most important people in her life, including her dear sister Angelica, are being portrayed by black people (is that allowed?) but the message is very clear.

Everything she's done in the past fifty years has been useful. People will remember Alexander forever. And this strange musical, with coloured people singing weird music isn't only telling his story, but also her's. And Angelica is obviously important too. Hell, even that Burr gets his own story. It was hard to see how the theatre version of her husband got murdered, but it's true.

Eliza looks back to the woman playing her. Kurt has told Eliza her name is Phillipa Soo. At the end of the musical, Phillipa's Eliza breaks the fourth wall and gasps when she sees the audience, when she realizes that the story is still being told in the future. Little does she know that the actual Eliza Hamilton is feeling the same way.

The Doctor hugs her when she starts sobbing again. "Eliza, oh god dear, we're sorry. Is it too much?"

But no. They're tears of pure joy.

* * *

Kurt watches his fiancé talking to _Eliza Schuyler-Hamilton_ from all people and smiles. They're on their way to bring her home.

And Kurt's heart swells with pride when he thinks about today. He has shown one of the most influential women in history that all of her hard work has paid off.

The TARDIS lands and Eliza smiles when the Doctor tells her she's home.

"Thank you," she says when she's back in her room, "I can die peacefully now. I have no regrets."

"I hope so," the Doctor nods.

"Yes, my time is up," Eliza sighs, "But like the theatre version of me said: I got enough time to do everything Alex wanted to do, and now that that's done, my time is up."

* * *

"Hey, are you okay?"

Kurt looks up and smiles when he sees Blaine standing in the doorway. "Just going through the TARDIS's library." He's surrounded by books that are about the founding fathers, Alexander Hamilton and even about Eliza. He makes place for Blaine to sit. "I am really glad we did this."

"I am really glad you came up with this great idea."

"Well, it was your idea to visit Trinity church the minute we got back to whatever time we were in."

"Good to know we have the time of the world then," Blaine says and he leans forward to kiss Kurt.

"Until the end of time?" Kurt asks.

" _Until the end of time_ ," Blaine sings in response.

* * *

 **Remember that Vincent and the Doctor hasn't happened yet, since my story takes place between Donna and Amy. I watched the episode today and ooooooh.**


	21. Underneath

**UNDERNEATH THESE STAIRS I HEAR TH- no. Anyway... short one coming up!**

 **Just a small disclaimer: I know absolutely nothing of astronomy.**

* * *

 **Klaine Advent 2015 Day 21, "Underneath"**

 _The sun'll come out  
Tomorrow  
Bet your bottom dollar  
That tomorrow  
There'll be sun _

Tomorrow - Annie

* * *

They're lying underneath the Ohio sky. It's filled with stars.

They both love New York, and they will never move back to Ohio, but when they're lying in the garden of the Hummel-Hudson house, holding hands and stealing kisses, they appreciate the peace and quiet.

This will never happen in the city New York, unless they decide to move out of the center and live in a suburb.

But they're still young.

"See that one up there?" Blaine points to the sky, "That's the constellation of Pictor."

"It's lovely."

"And there is Gemini!"

"Also beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you, love."

Kurt playfully smacks Blaine away. "You're always the sap."

"And that is Andromeda," Blaine continues, "It reminds me of Harry Potter. The constellation of Draco does too."

"Of course it does."

"I really love stars," Blaine says quietly, "I miss seeing them when we're in New York." "Than what do you think of the sun?" Kurt asks, "It's also a star and you can see it in New York."

"Yeah, but it's not the same."

" _Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart_ ," Kurt starts singing, " _It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun_."

Blaine, obviously, jumps in. " _Oh, we could be the stars, falling from the sky_ ," he smiles and looks up again, " _Shining how we want, brighter than the sun_."

" _Here come the sun," Kurt then sings_.

"Are we going to do this now? Sing songs about the sun while looking at the stars?" Blaine asks teasingly.

" _You are the sunshine of my life_ ," Kurt continues, instead of answering.

" _You are my sunshine_ ," Blaine shoots him a look that says 'It's on!', " _My only sunshine-_ "

" _I'm walking on sunshine!_ " Kurt cuts him off.

And so they end up having a diva-off. The only thing they do is sing about the sun. In the end, there is no winner. They end up laughing too much to continue.

Eventually, Burt calls them to get in, because it's over midnight. "You're still brighter than the sun," Blaine whispers before they go inside. Kurt kisses him and says: "And you are my sunshine."

The next day, they lie down underneath the sky again. This time, the sun is shining.

* * *

 **Songs used are:**

 **Brighter than the Sun - Colbie Caillat**

 **Here Comes the Sun - the Beatles**

 **You Are The Sunshine of My Life - Stevie Wonder**

 **You Are My Sunshine - no clue tbh**

 **Walking on Sunshine - Katrina & the Waves**


	22. Vow

**Alrida, here's the thing. This is just me visiting old OCs. Back in 2013, I wrote (or I attempted writing) this fic called _Just The Way You Look Tonight_. It's kinda... bad, but it's my first, so I love it.**

 **I honestly don't know if you need the story to read this. The only important thing is that everyone has a nickname.**

 **It's just for fun.**

* * *

 **Klaine Advent 2015 Day 22, "Vow"**

 _And when I grow up  
I will eat sweets every day  
on the way to work and I  
will go to bed late every night!  
And I will wake up  
when the sun comes up and I  
will watch cartoons until my eyes go square  
and I won't care 'cause I'll be all grown up!_

When I Grow Up - Matilda

* * *

Blaine's new apartment is beautiful- thanks his mom for helping them pay the rent. Both he and Kevin knew it was time to leave the dorms. The twins considered moving in with them, but they're still at the dorms. The apartment was still just too small for four loud NYADA students.

But they will come over to celebrate the fact that Blaine and Kevin have found a new place. Verena, who is bringing Mick, and Wes will be there too. And Artie and Santana. Rachel passed, saying she was too busy.

And most importantly... Kurt. He's coming over too.

"Prep, stop dreaming about your man and help me with the snacks!" Kevin yells from the kitchen. Blaine coughs.

"Jeez, I can't wait for Penguin to bring her boyfriend. More people kissing!" Kevin adds sarcastically.

Mick doesn't have a nickname yet. Matt hasn't given him one, because he doesn't like him.

Then again, Kurt doesn't have one either, but Matt's told Blaine it's not because he dislikes Kurt, it's because he feels like there's no nickname good enough for Kurt.

And Kurt needs something special.

Because he is special.

Yes, Blaine might be drooling over him again, but that isn't a bad thing. He's still so happy he got a second shot.

His drooling is being interrupted by Kevin yelling from the kitchen once again. "Prep, _now_!"

* * *

"Are you guys happy?"

Everyone turns to Mira. "What do you mean, sis?" Matt asks.

Mira shrugs. "I'm just saying... are you guys happy? Have you achieved what you wanted when you were younger? Has New York reached your expectations?"

"That's a huge question," Kurt points out.

"Wait, Snix, Warbler and I aren't going to NYA-" "Shhhh, you get the point A.A," Blaine cuts him off, "Then, have the Brooklyn Film Acadamy, NYU, and the life of a college drop-out lived up to your expectations?"

Santana raises her glass in response and smirks.

"I guess we're all pretty good here," Wes answers, "I mean, New York is not what I expected to be, but to be honest, _that_ was to be expected."

"Well, I'm rocking my new style," Artie spins around. Mira applauds his skills. "And so do Blaine and Rachel." Kurt leans to kiss Blaine's cheek.

Kevin grunts.

"We know you're in love, Kev!" Kurt sing-songs, "Don't take it out on the people who do have a relationship."

"Back to the question!" Verena says, "Because now, I want to know. What about you, Musican?" Matt's about to answer, when Mick cuts in. "Isn't it musician?"

"Yes it is," Matt sighs, annoyed. He's really not into the mood for Mick.

"Then why is it Musican?"

"Because I don't play by your rules," Matt retorts. Mira tries not to hit her brother for being so lame. "Now, please answer the question."

"I'm just glad that I now have the friends I wished for when I was growing up," he answers.

It falls silent. Until...

"I'm happy I am in New York, the city of my dreams, dancing my heart out. I'm glad to be away from Germany," Verena says.

"I'm happy to know that I can show my talent to the rest of the world," Kevin adds.

"I feel lucky to be at NYADA, and that I'm studying a career that can help other people by entertaining them," Mira says.

"I am happy to be studying law, so that in the future, I can bang my gavel for the living," Wes deadpans.

Santana coughs, stands up, takes a bow, and sits down again.

"I feel good about the fact that I've accomplished something I always wanted," Artie says, "despite the fact that people kept calling me I couldn't do it."

"I'm happy that I can combine the two things I love the most: fashion and music. I'm also lucky to be with the love of my life," Kurt smiles, "Love is everywhere."

"I'm happy that you gave me a second chance," Blaine tells him, "And that we're now in the city of our dreams, doing what we want. And I promise to keep it that way."

"Like a vow?"

"Yeah..."

Everyone just sits back, taking in all the answers.

"Bow, this was one hell of a question," Blaine eventuall says, and everyone starts laughing. They're all doing well.

* * *

 **Just to be clear:**

 **Blaine - Prep**

 **Kevin - Kev**

 **Matt - Musican**

 **Mira - Bow**

 **Verena - Penguin**

 **Wes - Warbler**

 **Artie - A.A**

 **Santana - Snix**


	23. Wish

**ALMOST THERE! Today, I read the infamous My Immortal. I am pretty confident of my writing skills now. Anyway, time for a lil bit fantasy...**

* * *

 **Klaine Advent 2015 Day 23, "Wish"**

 _Can we be seventeen?  
If I am what you choose  
If we still have the right  
Because you're the one I choose  
You're the one I choose  
You're the one I choose_

Seventeen - Heathers

* * *

Seven year old Blaine Anderson doesn't want anything.

Why would he? His mommy and daddy do absolutely everything for him. He knows daddy has the money and mommy loves him. He's like a prince.

He doesn't even know what wanting is.

That's what Kurt hates the most. He's been watching Blaine for a year. Now that Blaine is seven, it's time for Kurt to Visit him, but what is he supposed to do?

Kurt is a faerie.

He doesn't live up to people's expectations of faeries though. He does have the wings, but they aren't that majestic. He doesn't wear 'magical' clothing, or anything.

And honestly, faeries can't do much for the human race.

Faeries all over the world Visit little kids. When the kids turn seven, faeries grant them one wish. They're usually not that special, because the kids are too young to understand.

But they do it, because they come back.

When the kids turn seventeen, faeries will Visit them again. Then it is time for another wish, but not just a wish. It's time for _the_ Wish.

And faeries will grant them (unless they're horrible. Kurt's already had a couple of teenagers Wishing for war, genocide or murder. Then, Kurt just has to make them Forget).

The teenagers don't remember meeting faeries the first time, and they probably wake up thinking it was a dream, but Kurt will always look the same to them.

That's because faeries can't get older than seventeen. To other species, it must be weird to have the same age as your parents or grandparents, but to faeries it's a thing.

Of course they die. After a hunderd years, their power is up.

But Kurt just turned seventeen, so he has eighty more years to go. In those eighty years, he'll meet a lot more kids.

Hopefully, they know what wanting is, opposed to Blaine Anderson.

Yet, Kurt has to try.

When Blaine's mother turns off the lights and Blaine lies in his bed, Kurt opens the window and goes in.

Blaine immediately notices him.

"H'llo?" he asks. He's still wide awake.

"Happy birthday, Blaine. My name is Kurt, and I'm here to grant you a wish with magic," that's the standard sentence. Of course, Blaine isn't fazed by a winged creature in his room. He's a child.

He still expects Blaine to at least show him one of his desires, but then he asks: "What is a wish?"

Kurt can't curse in front of children, otherwise he would've yelled _"What the fuck?"_ How does a person not know what a wish is?

"It is something you want," Kurt explains. But Blaine looks at him with wide, shocked eyes.

"What is a want?"

Kurt can't believe it. When he said that he thought that Blaine didn't know what wanting means, he was kidding.

"Something you desire," Kurt says, and thinks: _don't ask, don't ask, don't as-_

"What is desire?" _Never mind._

"Is there something you like to have?" Kurt tries, "That is wanting something. Imagine going to the Toys 'R Us and see a toy, and think: I like that. I need it in my home." That is such a bad explanation, but Kurt's not used to explaining the concept of _want._

But Blaine shakes his head. "Can you give me an example of a wish?"

"Uh, I granted one yesterday," Kurt starts, "Quinn wanted to go to the bunny island in Japan for a day. So I brought her there!"

"Do I 'want' a bunny?"

"I don't know. Do you?" This is harder than expected.

After half an hour, Kurt is staring to lose hope, which is a first. His time is almost up. A Visit is never longer than 45 minutes.

So instead of granting a wish, he gives him advice. He flies closer to Blaine and gestures to the bed. "May I?"

Blaine tries to make room for Kurt to sit. Kurt takes Blaine's hand. "Look, I cannot grant you a wish anymore, but I will tell you something important. Promise me to listen."

Blaine nods.

"Blaine, I don't want to scare you, but there is more in the world than this house," Kurt gestures to the room, "and one day, mommy and daddy won't be able to help. You need to want things sooner or later, because then you'll learn to work for them."

"Work?"

Kurt nods. He really doesn't want to scare a seven year old, but it is a tough life out there. Blaine lives in his castle in the sky, but one day, he has to wake up and realize that things can go wrong.

"Don't let people use you," Kurt continues, "Want things and fight for them. Promise?"

Blaine, looking flabbergasted, nods slowly.

Kurt leans closer to kiss him on his forehead. Then he disappears.

* * *

Seventeen year old Blaine Anderson wants a lot.

Where to start?

He wants his mother to be happy again.

He wants his father to speak to him.

He wants to go back to Dalton, because he has bad memories of public schools. He knows his mom can't afford it anymore since his dad left them, but he wants it.

He wants to go to New York, to NYU. Or to college in general. Again: can he afford it?

He wants to be able to marry the man he loves.

He wants to be able to marry. Period.

He wants a lot.

But he really wants to see Kurt again. He knows it's been ten years, and he also knows that it is absurd, because magic doesn't exists.

But he wants him to be real.

For ten long, painful years, he always held onto his memory of Kurt. When Cooper left, the memory comforted him. When his dad got bad, he remembered Kurt's translucent wings. When his parents didn't accept his sexuality, he thought of Kurt holding his hand and kissing his forehead.

When they left him for dead in that parking lot, Blaine was ready to let go. But then he remembered Kurt telling him to fight for things he wanted. And fuck, he wanted to live.

The thought of faeries is stupid! But it felt so real.

And Blaine knows that his seven year old self wasn't smart enough to come up with someone like Kurt. And even if Kurt was his imaginary friend, then he should've left Blaine's thoughts already.

Then Blaine should've realized that is wasn't real years ago, but a part of Blaine still thinks that it was real.

It's foolish.

And it's his birthday!

He can't just get happy today. He knows his Dalton friends have planned something, so he goes home and expects a party.

Home.

That is now a small flat he shares with his mother in the outskirts of Lima.

 _Thanks dad._

And he was right. All the guys are waiting for him to take him out. They're gone till midnight. When he finally gets to bed, he's utterly exhausted.

He's about to sleep when his window opens. It can't be a burglar, because they're five high. But then...

 _No. It can't be._

Kurt flies into his room. He's just like Blaine remembers him. "Happy birthday, Blaine. My name is Kurt, and I'm here to grant you a wish with magic," Kurt says the exact same words, "But we've met before. You probably don't remember, but we-"

"I do!" Blaine yelps. Kurt is speechless. Apparently, remembering a faerie doesn't happen to everyone.

"Oh, well then," Kurt gestures to the bed, "May I?" Blaine once again tries to make room, but despite the fact that his bed is bigger now, he is bigger too.

"Uhm, so no introductions needed, I see-" "What are you?"

Kurt remains silent. Blaine looks away, embarrased. "Sorry, I didn't mean to blurt it out like that," he admits, "But for ten years, your advice has kept me... well, _alive_." _Don't cry, Anderson, don- damnit._ "To know you're real is kind of mindblowing."

"And I still look seventeen."

"That too."

So Kurt explains. He tells him everything. And Blaine, who is utterly exhausted, listens. Kurt also tells him that Blaine wasn't supposed to remember him, but how could he ever forget someone like Kurt.

"And I hope you now have a Wish," Kurt says, "because I couldn't grant the wish when you were seven."

And he does have one.

* * *

When Blaine wakes up, he has a splitting headache. He didn't drink at the party the Warbler guys threw him (Jeff drank enough for all of them anyways), but he's still exhausted and the lack of sleep isn't helping.

He was up till two.

Because he had this crazy dream. Kurt came back to him after ten years to grant him his Wish. Blaine laughs bitterly. The dream was absolutely amazing, but when you wake up after a glorious dream like that, reality bites you back in the ass.

Reality isn't a beautiful, Wish-granting faerie. Reality is living a life he didn't asked for, but he got it anyway because his dad made sure of it.

He knows it's a school day, but his mother had already told him days ago that he didn't have to go today. She must've expected Blaine to party all night long. (Well, not _all night_ ).

So when his mother tells him a friend of his is at the door, Blaine doesn't understand. All the people he knows must be either in school or in bed with a hangover.

He quickly puts on the first shirt he finds and stumbles towards the door. His mother has already let him (her?) into the building.

And when he opens the door, Kurt, without wings, greets him. "Kurt?"

"Your Wish is my command," Kurt only says. Blaine racks his brain. _His Wish? His... Wish!_ He tries not to gasp when he realizes that Kurt is real, and that he has granted his Wish.

"Now that I'm human, I am quite hungry. How do you do it every day? I propose we find a place to eat!"

They're still standing in Blaine's shitty flat. Blaine still knows his dad has fucked his family over. Blaine still misses Dalton.

But Blaine's life suddenly got a lot better.

* * *

 **Do they also say "five high" (aka vijf hoog) in English, or is that just a Dutch thing?**


	24. Yesterday

**I DID IT! All 24 promts using 24 songs, 24 days long! I would've loved to use Yesterday (glee version) for today's song, but a) I already did a glee version and b) it's from a jukebox musical.**

 **Speaking of those 24 songs... you can find them in this handy lil playlist here:** **8tracks / maanorchidee / klaine-advent-2015**

 **Anyway, to end this... we'll go back to the beginning.**

* * *

 **Klaine Advent 2015 Day 24, "Yesterday** "

 _Back to the place where our story begins_

Goin' Back to Hogwarts - A Very Potter Musical

* * *

The next morning, Kurt tries not to cry out loud when he sees all the damage Lord and Lady Tubbington have done.

At midnight, both Kurt and Blaine were too giddy to notice. They were married for a year, and that was all that mattered.

It's still his anniversary, but now Kurt feels more awake.

"K'rt?" he hears. Blaine has gotten up too. He must've thought it was weird that Kurt wasn't lying next to him anymore.

"Blaine, those cats... they..." Kurt trails off.

But Blaine starts laughing.

"It's not funny!" Kurt doesn't get why his husband (of one year) thinks this is amusing.

"You're endearing," he just says, "Now please come back to bed. Forget yesterday and focus on today." He yawns, but then sings: " _No day but today._ "

"But-" "Kurt, hey!" Blaine cuts him off, "We've been married for a year." And the smile on Blaine's face makes Kurt forget those godawful cats.

"Yes, we've been," he says happily, "And what a year it's been!"

"We went to Spring Awakening," Blaine sighs dreamily.

"Mercedes forced Wes to recall the story of-" "WE DO NOT SPEAK OF THAT!"

"We completely ruined the sport tennis," Kurt continues, "And we spent an entire Saturday making a tin can phone." "Oh, and we had a diva off about the sun in the summer!" Blaine recalls, " _Here comes the sun!_ "

"And yesterday, we had the misfortune to catsit Lord and Lady Tubbington."

"And today, we've been married for a year."

It's been one hell of a year.

* * *

 **AAAAAH IT'S OVER. I'm not quite [Angelica Schuyler voice] satisfied with this ending, but it is the ending. And yes, I might've put Day 1, 2, 4, 9, 10, 11 and 21 in this.**

 **Also, I know that everything was unbeta'd, and once it was written, I didn't look back. I wanted all 24 prompts to be as random as possible. Therefor I know that there are some grammar mistakes and typos in the chapters. On my blog, I've already gone through all of them and corrected them (and wow, some mistakes were just _embarrasing_ ), but not FF, S&C and AO3 they're still there.**

 **Maybe when I have the time I'll go through them too, but right now I have to focus on my senior year. Ah, we'll see.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
